Abandoned House
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Red, Gold, and Green need a break when it starts raining. They find an old house which they think to be empty. Soon they find out they aren't the only ones in the house and Green is in for a special treat. Secondaryshipping!


Green was walking back to Viridian City with Red and Gold from spending the day in Pallet Town. He and Red had been training Gold at Red's house and they decided to head back to Green's house because Red's only had two bedrooms, a tiny one for Red and a master bedroom for Red's mother Delia.

"This is taking forever!" Gold whined, "Can't we ride our Pokémon?" They had barely made any progress and it was going to take them a couple more hours to reach Green's house.

"We can't because it is too windy," Red reasoned. It was awfully windy as well as extremely dark. "Not to mention it's getting late."

"But it's only five thirty," Gold said after looking at the time displayed on his phone.

"Really, then it might rain soon," Red said. Gold groaned, he didn't want to walk in the rain. He just wanted somewhere to sit by this point. Training all day was exhausting.

"It's already starting to," Green pointed out. Sure enough there were small droplets of rain falling from the sky.

They continued to walk in the slight drizzle when suddenly, the slight rain turned into a complete downpour. Fat droplets of rain fell down on them and drenched them in no time.

"We need to stop for the evening," Green shouted over the loud storm. They were in the middle of route one; there was really nowhere to stop.

"Isn't there an abandoned building somewhere around here?" Red asked. He remembered seeing one when he was heading to visit Green one morning.

"Are you sure?" Green was skeptical. He has walked this route many times and he has never seen any buildings.

"If there is a possibility then lead the way." Gold was ready to get out of the rain. He felt like he was going numb from the coldness of it.

Red started walking to where he remembered the building and sure enough, it was there. "See I told you!" He shouted at Green who just turned away not wanting to admit he was wrong.

"Let's get in and get warm!" Gold said as he dashed inside, his seniors followed close behind him. Gold rushed inside and started stripping off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Red cried seeing Gold was already down to his underwear. Green laughed at Red's red face. He totally wanted Gold but was too stupid to even realize it.

"Wearing wet clothes will just make me sick, so I figured it would be okay to take them off," Gold explained. Red's blush didn't leave his face. Green started stripping and Red decided he should too. Soon the three of them were just down to their underwear and were still around a fire that Red made in the fireplace. Strangely enough, there was firewood by the fireplace.

With the one-room house lit up, Green decided to look around. He saw it was fairly empty and the only real furniture was a wardrobe and a bed. The wardrobe was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used, but the bed had a nice fluffy blanket on in and a person in it.

Green went to sit by the fire again when he realized… The bed had a person in it! "Red," he hissed quietly. Red turned to him wondering why Green was suddenly being so quiet.

"What? Green there's seriously no such things as ghosts. Don't be scared!" Red started laughing loudly, but Green covered his mouth to stop him from waking up the person.

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, and that's not what this is about. There is a person on that bed," I whispered. Gold seemed to be listening too because he turned his head to the bed when Red did.

"Who is it?" Gold asked. He got up and walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and started laughing while he tried to wake the person up. Apparently it was someone Gold knew.

"Who is it?" Red asked Gold. Gold didn't answer, but the person got up. It was a familiar red head.

"Silver?" Green asked. He turned towards him and blinked before lying back down.

"Thank Arceus!" Red cried. "I thought it was going to be a serial killer!" He started laughing since he wasn't scared anymore.

Silver suddenly shot up. "Why are you guys practically naked. You aren't planning on having sex in my hideout are you?"

Red tried to sputter out an answer, but he was failing, so Green decided to explain. "We were outside when it started raining. Red remembered seeing an abandoned house so we came here to dry off. We didn't want to get sick so we took off our wet clothes."

"But you didn't even take off all of your wet clothes, so what was the point?" Silver said without his face even flushing.

Nobody said anything this time and Silver took it upon himself to Green's underwear. He was too shocked to react. Why was Silver doing that?

"Since you are in _my_ hideout, you have to follow _my _rules." Was he just tired or was this his real side is what Green wanted to know.

"Silver are you okay?" Gold asked while laughing. "You are acting really strange." It seemed he too, was shocked by Silver's unusual behavior.

"I'm fine," he said as he walked over to Green. Green was going to ask him what he was doing, but suddenly he felt something around his neck. It was a collar!

"What do you think you are doing?" Green asked as he tried to remove the collar.

"You are going to be my pet," Silver said simply. Red and Gold had taken to the corner to watch the display. Giggling mischievously. Green was starting to suspect they planned this.

"I refuse," Green said. Like hell he was going to be degraded like this.

Silver didn't seem bothered by Green's unwillingness to cooperate. He just smirked and sent out his Weaville. "I don't think you are in any place to refuse my request." Green reached for his Charizard, but he realized he didn't have it.

Silver stepped in front of Green. "Now act like the dog you are and clean my boots." Green sighed. It looked like he would have to play along until Silver decided to act like his normal self.

"You seriously don't expect me to do that with my tongue do you?" Green asked. Silver nodded and Green crouched down and started lapping at Silver's shoes. He cringed at the taste. He continued to lick until every bit of dirt was gone.

"You're such a good boy," Silver mocked. Green was getting very annoyed by this whole thing. "Now get on the bed." Green decided to comply and find a way to turn this whole thing around. He saw some fuzzy handcuffs laying on the bed, and he got an idea. Silver was probably going to try to have him handcuffed to the bed, but he wasn't going to let that happen.

He made his way over to the bed and grabbed the furry manacles. When Silver walked over the bed Green tackled him and quickly locked the handcuffs on Silver's wrists.

He heard more snickers from the black haired duo in the corner. It seemed they were still watching the display.

"Get ready for my revenge," Green said. Not bothered by the audience. He ripped a cloth off the old blanket and used it to gag Silver. He didn't want to bother with Silver's protests. He embarrassed Green, so now it's Green's turn.

He first started by removing Silver's clothes so the male was as naked as himself. Then he put a couple of his fingers inside his anus. The red head moaned in response. Green decided that he should tease him a little first before actually pleasuring him. He pulled the fingers out and then slowly put them back as deep as they would go. He easily found Silver's prostate and that got him another moan.

"Someone's enjoying this," Green teased. But he wasn't talking about Silver. He saw Red and Gold jacking off to the display he was making. Both their faces got red when they realized he was talking about them, but they didn't stop at all.

"Just keep going," Silver said impatiently waiting for Green to fuck him. Green just smirked in response. If he wanted it now, he was getting it now. Without any further preparation, Green slammed his cock inside of him. Silver cried out while Green moaned loudly.

Finally, it was his time to get some pleasure. He didn't hold back because he hadn't gotten any in a while. That's probably why he was so willing to do Silver.

"Harder!" Silver yelled and Green couldn't help but comply. He felt like he was getting close and he knew Silver must be too. Quickly thinking, he reached a hand around to grip the base of Silver's cock tightly. Silver didn't seem to notice. Soon, Green couldn't take it any longer and he came in the tight heat of Silver's ass.

Silver seemed like he was ready to cum as well, but he grew confused. He couldn't for some reason. He realized the reason Green's hand was there. It was to prevent his orgasm.

"Green please," he whined.

"You are going to have to beg much better than that," Green said. He was enjoying this now.

"Green please let me cum. I really need to, so please," Silver begged. Green decided that was good enough.

"Okay," he said and within a few strokes, Silver came. Green used the old blanket to clean them off and then unbound Silver.

Silver scooted over so Green could climb in bed next to him and once Green got settled he decided to look over to see how Red and Gold were doing. Seeing that they were having sex, Green decided to go to sleep. He was thankful Red remembered seeing this old abandoned house.


End file.
